The present disclosure relates generally to the field of robotic surgery. In particular, the present disclosure relates to, although not exclusively, robotically controlled surgical instruments. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to, although not exclusively, robotically controlled clip applier instruments having robotically controlled features for robotically feeding and forming surgical clips the surgical instrument.
Many surgical procedures require ligating blood vessels or other internal tissue. Many surgical procedures are performed using minimally invasive techniques where a hand-held instrument is used by the surgeon to perform the cutting or ligating.